Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional interior permanent magnet motor having a plurality of slits provided on a radially outer side of a magnet insertion hole in a rotor. For such an interior permanent magnet motor, the slit acts to reduce harmonic components of a magnetic flux density waveform, and a harmonics of an induced voltage and a cogging torque, which can reduce noises and vibrations.